This project aims at a microscopic characterization of hydrophobic interaction and hydrophobic hydration in real systems by applying Monte Carlo and molecular dynamics computer simulations to the study of model systems that have "realistic" interaction potentials. It is part of an ongoing effort to provide a theory of aqueous solutions.